


No Matter What

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Ander convinces his mom to give Omar a scholarship to Las Encinas.





	No Matter What

“Mama?” Ander mumbled after dinner one night. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, mi amor,” she closed her laptop. “What do you need?”

“Um…Omar…he’s kinda failing at his new school…and I was thinking maybe he could go to Las Encinas, but the only problem is-”

“His family can’t afford it,” she finished for him and sighed. “Right.”

“He’s really smart, Mama. He could totally do all the work and everything. He just needs a scholarship.”

“How do his parents feel about it?”

“He didn’t want to talk to them until he knew it was actually a possibility.”

“Amor, I need you to know that I’m not the only one who has to approve of this, but-”

“But?” Ander’s eyes brightened.

“But I’ll try,” she nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you, Mama,” he hugged her tightly.

 

“Guess what?” Ander said as they walked into his bedroom.

“What?” Omar sat on his bed.

“My mom got all the paperwork finished. You start on Monday.” Ander handed him a big envelope and a box.

“If my parents say yes.”

“They’ll say yes,” Ander placed his hands on Omar’s shoulders. “I’m so excited.”

“Ander,” Omar set everything aside and held his wrists. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up. They could still say no.”

“Can’t we just pretend that they’ve already said yes?”

“I’m going to talk to them, okay?” Omar stood up. “I’ll text you what they say.” He started to leave when Ander grabbed his hand gently.

“I love you,” Ander mumbled. “No matter what happens.”

“Me too,” Omar squeezed his hand. “No matter what.”

 

“Papá?” Omar walked into the shop. “I have something to show you.”

“What is it?” Omar handed him the envelope.

“The principal at Las Encinas offered me a scholarship. Now I won’t have to go so far away for school.”

“Wow,” his dad whispered. “How did this happen?”

“I…I’m not sure exactly, but I promise if you let me go, I won’t let you down.”

“No more Fs?”

“Not a one. I’ll focus more. I promise.”

“I do like that you’ll be closer. And Nadia can keep an eye on you,” he looked at the letter. “Okay, you can go.”

 

Ander was never so excited to go to school in his life.

He waited in his mom’s office for Omar to arrive.

“Omar,” his mother said as he walked in the door. “Welcome to Las Encinas. We’re so glad you’re here. Ander has everything you need.”

“Thank you,” he nodded.

Ander stood up and led him out of the office. “I didn’t realize how good you’d look,” Ander laughed as he played with Omar’s tie.

“Now you understand what you do to me every damn day,” Omar pulled him close to him and hugged him. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Ander looked at him confused.

“Are you kidding? None of this would be possible without you. You believed in me. You convinced your mom and all those people to make this happen” He grabbed his hand gently. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Ander said quietly.


End file.
